


Out Of Billions Of People (We've Got It Down To Two)

by shiningvioletskies



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Season/Series 01, and so are beck and alyssa, au tori and jade are dating when the show starts, idk might add more tags later, might end up more than that we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies
Summary: Jade always knew her girlfriend was insanely talented. Who could've known it would take a whole theater full of people to convince her?(Or: Tori and Jade started dating before Victorious starts)
Relationships: Andre Harris & Tori Vega, Beck Oliver & Jade West, Beck Oliver & Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Alyssa Vaughn, Cat Valentine & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	1. Trina's Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> If none of this makes sense I'm sorry. I'm very tired and have no beta reader.
> 
> Fic title from I CHOOSE YOU by Adam Melchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short and super dialogue heavy but I promise that'll change djksasjlk
> 
> The dialogue is generally similar to what's in the show (for now) but I don't have the energy to rewatch every scene over and over to transcribe it so this is mostly paraphrasing

Jade rolled her eyes (for what seemed like the millionth time) from her spot curled up on the couch.

“Are you almost done?” she sighed, looking over to the kitchen, where her girlfriend was standing with a mold bush and a boy from her biology class.

“We’re working on it!” Tori called back. “It might go faster if you didn’t keep asking every five seconds…”

“Well I’m sorry I want hang out with my-”

“I am so upset!” Trina slammed the door open.

“Great! Now she’s here,” Jade groaned, now resigned to the fact any opportunity she might’ve had to spend time with her girlfriend today was definitely gone. She tuned out most of Trina’s spiel about the showcase (but did catch her getting Andre’s name wrong, just rolling her eyes again). When Trina walked past her, dragging the poor confused boy from Tori’s class along, and reached out to grab Jade too, she simply pulled out her scissors and pointed them at Trina. The hand dropped, and Jade stole a quick kiss from her girlfriend and walked out the door, promising to call later.

Once her two guests were gone, Tori turned to her sister.

“What the hell, Trina?” she complained. “I have to turn in my mold bush tomorrow! And Jade and I were supposed to have a date night. We were gonna make pizza!”

“You have to help me and Andrew rehearse for the showcase, Tori! This could be my big break!”

“Ugh, fine. I guess since my plans for the night are ruined…”

The doorbell rang.

“That’s him! I’ll get it. Stay here,” Trina ran over to the door and slammed it open. “Andrew.”

“It’s Andre. Hey,” Andre walked past Trina into the living room and up to the piano. He set his bag down and looked at Tori. “I’m Andre. You go to Hollywood Arts?”

“I’m Tori! And no, just my sister. I’ve got some friends that go there too, though! They’re sophomores.”

“Oh really? Who? I might know ‘em.”

“Oh, uh-”

“Enough chit chat!” Trina interrupted. “Time to work on my song.”

“Don’t you mean our song? This is a partnership.”

“Silence, tenth grader. A junior is speaking.”

“Okay…”

With that, they began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this'll get better soon


	2. Ruined Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori's getting excited to spend the night of the showcase with Jade, but something gets in the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I wanted it to, but the next chapter is already on the way, so stay tuned!! Things will pick up soon.

The rest of the week went similarly to that first day. Tori would get home a little before Hollywood Arts ended their day. She’d call Jade as soon as she texted her day was over, and talk until Trina barged in with Andre in tow. They’d rehearse for a few hours, Tori and Andre trying to sneak in quick breaks now and then, until Trina finally decided to be done for the day. Andre would head home, Trina would head to her room to sing, and Tori would heat up whatever dinner she could find in the fridge and try to focus on studying.

Finally, the day of the big showcase arrived. Tori went through her day as usual, if with a little more excitement than usual. She did get to see her girlfriend tonight, after all. She got home and went upstairs to get ready for the showcase while she waited for her girlfriend to text. While she was picking out her outfit, she heard a knock on her door.

“Tori!” her mom called from the other side. “I’m home!”

“Hey, Mom! You’re home early. I’ll be out in a minute. Jade’s picking me up at six!”

“What?”

Tori swung the door open, “Jade is picking me up at six. To bring me to the showcase?”

“Oh, no no no, Tori. You’re sitting with us at the showcase. Your father and I already decided. We reserved the seats.”

“But- But she was going to take me to dinner! Come on, Mom, please?”

“No! We’re lenient about this girlfriend thing, but what your father and I say is final. You’re eating here and going to your sister’s show with us. And don’t even think about staying home and having her come here.”

“Ugh, fine,” Tori sighed. “I’ll let Jade know.”

She slammed her door shut before Holly could respond. She’d really been excited to spend the night with her girlfriend, especially since she never really got to see what she was like at school. This wasn’t fair. And Jade would not be happy.

Tori collapsed on her bed. It was supposed to be their night. Just then, her phone buzzed. Jade was finished with her day. Tori sighed and figured she should break the news to her girlfriend now so she could find someone else to sit with. She dialed the phone.

“Hey, baby,” came her girlfriend’s voice on the other end.

“Hey, babe,” Tori tried not to sound upset, but Jade could see right through it.

“What’s wrong, Tor? You sound sad.”

“Well...I’ve got some bad news. I know we were supposed to go to the showcase tonight, and I was really excited! But my parents want me to sit with them and they already got the seats and they’re not really giving me a choice and you know how they are-”

“Tori!”

“And I really did want to go with you but they already don’t like that I’m with you and it wasn’t exactly a request a-”

“TORI!”

“What? Oh. Sorry, I was rambling…”

“It’s okay, baby. It’s not your fault. I’m not too happy with your parents, but when am I ever? Anyway, I can just sit with Beck. He can’t exactly bring Alyssa.”

“So...you’re not mad?”

“I don’t think I could ever be mad at you, Tor.”

Tori chuckled, “Softie.”

“Hey! I’m not soft! Take that back.”

“Nope! You’re soft for me, J, and we both know it.”

“I hate when you call me that,” Jade grumbled.

“No, you don’t.”

“...No, I don’t.”

Tori heard footsteps coming up the stairs. “I’ve gotta go, baby,” she sighed. “I’ll try to find you at the show, okay? And I’ll call you tonight, for as long as you want. Promise.”

Jade sighed, “Okay, Tori. I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you, Jadey,” Tori teased.

“Love you, babe.”

Just as the call ended, Tori’s door swung open. Trina came rushing in.

“TORI,” Trina shrieked. “You NEED to do my hair.”

“But- I-”

“NOW, Tori. It’s my big night, come on.”

“Fine, fine. As long as I have time to finish getting ready.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Tori rolled her eyes, but went over to where her sister was setting up her things on her desk. She started brushing, twisting, and blow drying until finally, Trina’s hair was done. She checked the clock.

“Oh chiz, it’s seven. I’m not ready. Trina, out. Now.” Tori pushed her sister out the door.

“I’m going! I’m going.”

Tori shut the door behind Trina and leaned against it. How did it get so late? More importantly, how nuts was she to believe her parents would actually remember dinner? Whatever. She needed to go.

She reached into her closet and pulled out a presentable blouse and a pair of strappy sandals. That would have to be good enough. She yanked on the top, checked her hair, and slipped on the shoes as she ran out her door and down the stairs.


	3. The Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big showcase!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you this chapter would come faster! These chapters are going to cover less time than my Sign Of The Times fic, so they'll be shorter than I usually write. Which means I should be able to get them out easier, yay!! Anyway, enjoy :)

The Vegas made it to the showcase just in time. Trina rushed backstage, and Tori’s parents herded her to their seats. Her eyes scanned the auditorium in search of her girlfriend, but she didn’t have much like. Resigned, she collapsed into her seat.

The lights dimmed and the curtains lifted. Tori slumped lower and lower until finally, the only act she was really looking forward to was introduced, Jade’s short film (starring Beck). She sat up at full attention as the opening credits rolled.

By the end of Jade’s project, the whole auditorium was horrified. Tori, while absolutely unsettled, was overwhelmingly proud of her girlfriend and her best friend. She’d felt bad that she hadn’t been able to help out like Beck’s girlfriend Alyssa had, so she was excited to see how well it had gone. Tori looked over at her parents. They looked almost angry. It almost made her like it even more. Scratch that. It DEFINITELY made her like it more. She smiled and cheered louder than anyone else in the audience. Hopefully Jade would hear her.

After that, the night seemed to drag on. Performance after meaningless performance. They were finally nearing Trina’s performance (and the end of the night) when a man came out and ushered Tori and her parents backstage. Everything after that was a whirlwind, and next thing she knew, she was onstage in a dress that wasn’t hers agreeing to join Hollywood Arts with the whole audience cheering for her. How the chiz did that happen?

Tori was rushed home by her parents right after she got off stage, so she didn’t even get the chance to look for her girlfriend again. Not that she was too upset, now that she’d be spending every day with her. That was enough to make her smile.

She grabbed some cold pizza out of the fridge before escaping to her room. She slipped out of her new dress and put on a pair of sweats and an oversized tee shirt she’d stolen from Jade. Just as she collapsed onto her bed and started eating her pizza, her phone rang. She beamed and answered it.

“Hey, Jade.”

“Hi, baby.”

“So...your short film was great. I loved it.”

“Really?”

“Really. And my parents hated it.”

“Good. And as much as I love the appreciation, I should be the one congratulating you.”

“Aw, it’s not that big a deal, Jade. For real. Come on, tonight was supposed to be about you.”

“It’s a huge deal, Tor. Come on, it’s hard enough to get in as it is. But without a resume or an application or even a formal audition? And in the middle of sophomore year? That’s nuts. Even just transferring is unheard of. I’m proud of you, babe.”

“Well...uh...thanks, baby.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“I love you, too.”

“So how was the rest of your night?”

“I missed you. And my parents didn’t get dinner, even though they said we were all eating together.”

“Ganks,” Jade grumbled.

“But I got some pizza, and they just left for the weekend, so it’s okay. I am sorry I couldn’t see you tonight, though. I miss you.”

“Hm…”

“Jade? What are you planning?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Jade…”

“Seriously! Just...I’ll call you back in fifteen minutes, okay?”

Before Tori could even respond, her girlfriend hung up. She sighed and sat back against her pillow. She knew if she tried to call Jade back now, she wouldn’t pick up. Tori would just have to wait. She put in her headphones and opened SplashFace.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, she felt the bed dip next to her. She smiled at the familiar presence, but didn’t look up from her video. That is, until a pair of hands pulled her earbuds out and set her phone on the nightstand. Tori turned to her girlfriend.

“Hey! I was watching that!” she complained.

“Mhm, and now you’re not,” Jade leaned in to kiss her softly before relaxing next to her, mirroring her position.

"Hm. I guess I don't mind doing this instead."

"You'd better not," Jade wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and kissed her again, harder. 

After a minute, Tori pulled away. "As much as I love this, Trina's home and we can't have her snitching to my parents. Just cuddles tonight? Please?"

Jade sighed, feigning annoyance, "Fine."

Tori smiled and buried her face in her girlfriend's neck. "Thank you, baby."

"Yeah yeah, Vega."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

They laid in silence for a few minutes. Jade grabbed Tori's laptop off her nightstand and put some dumb show that she'd heard her talking about on, but neither of them really paid attention. 

"Hey Tor?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm really proud of you."

"Mm."

Then, a few minutes later, 

"Wait, is that my shirt, Vega?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on the next chapter, which'll be showcase night from Jade's perspective :)


	4. Showcase Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 2 & 3 from Jade's perspective :)

Jade sat in her last class, distracted. She looked at the clock. 3:28. Only one minute since she’d last checked. God, the day was dragging on. The two minutes until the final bell rang seemed like a century. 

“Jade? Are you okay?” Beck asked from next to her.

"I'm fine," she snapped, glaring at him. 

"Uh huh, sure. What's up?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it!"

He smirked, realizing what was happening. "Aw, do you miss Tori?" he teased her.

"Shut up, jerk."

"It's okay, Jade. I miss Alyssa, too."

"You saw Alyssa this morning. I watched her drop you off."

Beck's face fell in horror, "You saw us?"

She laughed, "Relax, idiot. I didn't see inside, I can just recognize my best friend's car."

"Oh...right."

"No one caught you, don't worry. You're not ending up in any tabloids with your little girlfriend today."

Before Beck could respond, the bell rang and Jade was out the door. She didn't bother stopping by her locker, there wasn't any homework over showcase weekend. She got into her car, tossed her bag into the backseat, and texted her girlfriend that the day was over. A minute later, Tori's name filled the screen. 

She was excited to hear the other girl's voice, but that quickly turned to worry when she heard how upset she seemed, and anger when she found out why. She collected herself so she wouldn't upset Tori more and assured the other girl that it was okay and she'd just sit with Beck. They talked and teased each other for a few minutes, but Tori was interrupted by someone coming to talk to her and they (reluctantly) had to say their goodbyes.

After hanging up with Tori, Jade dialed Alyssa (Beck usually drove in the afternoons). She picked up after a few rings.

"Hey, Jade!" her best friend greeted happily. 

"Alyssa, hey," Jade grumbled, decidedly less excited. 

Alyssa’s tone switched right away, "What's wrong babe?" Jade heard Beck mutter something in the background. Then, "Leave her alone, baby."

"What's he saying about me?"

More mumbling and some fumbling of the phone.

"I said you're just clingy and you miss Tori. And you're on speaker now, by the way."

Jade rolled her eyes, "I'm not clingy, asshole, I just haven't seen my girlfriend in a week. And her stupid parents made us cancel our date tonight and they won't even let her sit with me at the show."

Beck sounded embarrassed, "Oh shit, sorry."

"That fucking sucks, Jade."

"Yeah, it does," she laughed mirthlessly. "And that's why I'm calling. Beck, you're sitting with me at the showcase."

"Uh...okay."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye, Jade!" Alyssa got in.

"By-" Jade ended the call.

Jade tossed her phone into the passenger seat, sunk down in her own, and let out a small, low, frustrated scream. Stupid Holly and David and their bullshit. She was sick of it. 

She drove home angry with some old rock CD blasting on the stereo. She snuck into the house through the back, to avoid her parents. She got upstairs and was dressed pretty quickly, in a short black dress and her favorite leather jacket. She curled her hair and reapplied her lipgloss and eyeliner carefully before collapsing on the bed to relax for a few minutes. 

Jade crept down to the kitchen for dinner about an hour before the show. She heated up some leftover pasta and ate it in her room before heading out the door.

She met Beck at the school. They drove separately so he could go to Alyssa’s after and she could just go straight home. Jade insisted on waiting outside the auditorium for Tori as long as possible, but eventually she had to give up and go inside, defeated. Somehow, they ended up in the worst possible seats in a dark back corner. Jade sighed. Tori definitely wouldn't spot them there. 

Jade tuned out the show, even her own short film, and let her mind wander to Tori. She barely registered Beck cheering for their project and congratulating her when it ended. She finally tuned back in when she realized the room had gone silent and there was commotion backstage. She noticed Andre sitting at the keyboard, ready to play (and looking nervous). She rolled her eyes. Of course this was Trina's fault. 

Jade stopped breathing when she saw Lane wrestling Tori onstage in a silver sequined dress she vaguely recognized from some old show. She and Beck exchanged a confused look. They both knew she didn't sing in public. She barely sang in front of them, regardless of how much they'd told her she sounded amazing. Nevertheless, Andre started playing a slow melody and Tori's voice reverberated through the auditorium. Jade saw Beck recording it on her phone out of the corner of her eye. She was glad he was getting this. She was too awestruck to tear her eyes away.

Tori was a natural performer. Jade had always seen it, but the other girl had never wanted to hear it. She wondered what could've possibly gone on backstage to get Tori up there. 

When the performance was over, Jade and Beck stood up and cheered louder than anyone, even though Tori definitely couldn't see them from her spot onstage. When the curtain opened again and Tori agreed to go to Hollywood Arts, Jade was fully convinced she was dreaming. She made a mental note to thank Andre later, for opening the curtain to give her that last little push.

Jade watched the auditorium carefully to see where Tori went back to sit down, but the other girl never showed. Jade sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to catch the other girl before the night ended. That was probably Holly and David's plan, she figured. Have Tori there as little as possible, and away from Jade. She smirked, that wouldn't do them much good at this point.

While the night wrapped up, her thoughts drifted to what it would be like to have her girlfriend at school come Monday. To be able to walk her to class and kiss her in the hallway and eat lunch together and see her every day. Finally. She smiled to herself. Next week would be a good week.

Jade said goodbye to Beck in the parking lot and got in her car. She pulled out her phone and called Tori, who picked up right away. She was upset to hear that Holly and David, after ruining their date night, hadn't even bothered to make sure Tori got dinner, but that was quickly replaced by excitement at the news that they were already out of town. She hung up the phone, her plan already formed in her head, and drove off to head for Tori's.

When she got there, the door was unlocked. Jade rolled her eyes. She'd told Tori over and over again that she needed to make sure the door was locked at night. She closed (and locked) it behind her and headed up the stairs, relieved to see Trina wasn't in the living room (or any other space she walked through).

She walked into her girlfriend's room to find the other girl engrossed in her phone, earbuds firmly in place. Jade sat down next to her and caught a faint smile spread across her face, but she didn't move. She sighed and decided to take matters into her own hands, taking Tori's phone and earbuds and moving them to the nightstand.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Mhm, and now you're not."

They laid there for a while. Exchanged a few words and kisses. But mostly, they were content to just be there together. Jade turned on a dumb show she knew Tori liked. They stayed comfortable how they had been. They talked a little bit more, but Jade could feel Tori drifting off to sleep. She looked down at the other girl and reached out to brush her hair away from her face when she froze.

"Wait, is that my shirt, Vega?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I keep getting so many ideas for other stuff so this has been getting pushed aside a bit. But uhhh. Here.


End file.
